Armor
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Samurai Troopers The Next Generation prequel. After a day spent with White Blaze, Ryo explains to his son that the tale of the armor were real and someday he may face the possibility of wielding it himself. One-shot. COMPLETE


**i've wanted to do this ever since writing RTR as prequel story to my ST TNG story. i finally got around to it and kept it simpler as a short one shot than RTR story line with Shin and Rachel was. this one focuses on Ryo and his son Daisuke and who could leave out White Blaze? the graphic shows Daisuke as a teen-he is much younger in this story.**

**i don't use the tiger's Japanese name in the main story. there was a reason for using White Blaze instead that actually that has no bearing on this prequel story-being connected to the main story though it would be odd if i didn't continue to write it the way i did there-but yes before anyone points it out i DO know its Byakuen in the Japanese version. Don't like it the way i wrote it with the American version of the name for the tiger? then please don't complain about it in a review. save both of us the hassle that will ensue over it if i'm in a bipolar mixed-manic episode when i see it and just copy and paste the story into a word processor now and go to find and replace tool in find put in White Blaze and in replace put in Byakuen and then enjoy the story. its that simple to avoid blow ups from both parties and everyone can be happy that way. can you tell i've had similar issues before?**

* * *

**Armor**

Ryo stands at the top of a small rise watching his young son romp around the field below with White Blaze. It was his idea that everyone tell their kids about the armors. Ryo has a feeling deep down that he just can't shake which tells him one day the armor will be passed along to a new generation. He had only suggested to the others they prepare the kids as a precaution. Maybe they sensed his tone and maybe they didn't. With the kids being so young they had agreed that simple stories were the best way to do that for now. Looking down at his son Daisuke-Ryo thinks that at least one of them should know the truth and soon. He can't ask any of the others to do that. Ryo looks down at White Blaze who runs up to him. Patting the tiger on the head-Ryo follows him to where Daisuke rests laying in the grass. "You look like one of the warriors laid back after a long hard battle.

Daisuke sits up. "Will you tell me another story about them?"

"How about something even better than a story?"

"Better how?"

White Blaze cocks his head toward Ryo-his look conveying an unspoken question.

Ryo nods as he looks down at the tiger. This has to be done. "Would you like to see one of the armors?"

"Heck yeah!" Daisuke expects his dad to have a sketch or a picture of something similar from a book. Not the oversized glowing marble that his dad takes from his pocket.

"Recognize the symbol?"

"Righteousness...but what does that have to do with seeing the armor?"

Ryo looks up at the sky and takes a deep breath. He then closes his eyes. "Busaro Rekka!"

Daisuke jumps up in shock and hides behind White Blaze. It takes him a moment to process that this is really happening and isn't some sort of dream. Just to be sure he tentatively reaches out touching the armor that his dad now wears. "That's the armor?! But that would make you-"

"-Rekka no Ryo."

"Wow..." Daisuke gazes up at his dad in awe. "...why didn't you show me before?"

"The time needed to be right."

"Then that makes all the bad guys real from the stories...and all the other warriors too?"

"Everything I told you about really happened. I hope all the bad guys really were defeated but just in case they come back and the armor ends up being yours someday I want you to know its more than just a story. It would be up to you to bring the children of the other warriors together to fight it. Think you can do that?"

"I promise to try."

White Blaze gazes at Ryo and Daisuke. Not even he knows what the future may bring-but he senses something looming ahead as he looks out over the field toward the direction of Mount Fuji in the distance.


End file.
